


Read All About It

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things in life that you just don’t need to see.  Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read All About It

Title: Read all about it!   
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Byakuya x Hitsugaya + Renji  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: There are some things in life that you just don’t need to see. Ever.

Holding his reiatsu tightly against his body, Toshiro slipped down the corridors of the Sixth Division. Most of the members were currently undergoing a refresher course on Hollow Safety being conducted by Abarai-fukutaichou in the auditorium. He happened to know that a certain Sixth Division Captain was trusting in his lieutenant to run the lecture smoothly, and was ostensibly catching up on his backlog. Toshiro snorted at the thought, as if Byakuya would ever have truly backlogged paperwork, the man was an administrative machine and probably completely capable of filling out reports in his sleep. 

Sitting at his Lieutenants’ desk and enjoying the rare peace and quiet, Byakuya carefully looked over the reports that Renji had done at his request. The short-tempered redhead was definitely ready to take control of his own Division. He had achieved his Bankai, and was more than capable of competently completing all of the Captain-level administration required to keep a division running smoothly. Tapping his finger against his lip, he started to mentally compose his speech to Yamamoto-soutaichou, to recommend that Abarai-fukutaichou be considered for the next available Captainship. 

Quietly opening the door to Byakuya’s office, Toshiro was surprised to see that his desk was empty. Closing the door and blinking thoughtfully, he turned to face Renji’s office. Inside he could hear the distinct sounds of pen on paper. Grinning, he opened the door just wide enough and slipped through the gap, shutting it quietly behind him. Leaning against the frame he stared into his lovers’ surprised eyes and licked his lips. As Byakuya greeted him, he strode silently across the room until he was standing directly in front of his lover, with only the desk separating them.

Staring at his small lovers’ mischievous expression, Byakuya resisted the urge to take a firm grip on the desk in front of him. His clan had been interfering again recently and it had been far too long since he and Toshiro had been together. Watching the way that the smaller man was eyeing the desk contemplatively, Byakuya was suddenly reminded of a promise that Toshiro had made the last time that they’d been in the real world. Shivering, he felt desire start to pool warmly in his belly. Opening his mouth, he began a light-hearted protest at the proposed actions, interestedly listening to Toshiro’s replies.

He knew that Byakuya wasn’t really against getting it on in Renji’s office, but the build-up of recent frustration along with an increased workload and a distinct lack of any time to be able to see his lover, pushed Toshiro over the edge. Stalking around the desk, like a predator after his prey, he pinned Byakuya with one bony finger and loomed over him. He stood and stared down for a long moment before diving down and harshly claiming the familiar lips. 

It seemed like Toshiro was in a demanding mood; it was turning Byakuya on even further. Content to allow his smaller lover to lead the way, he relaxed beneath the forceful kiss, submitting to whatever it was that Toshiro needed, and allowing all liberties. The growl that built up in his lovers’ throat at his passiveness, sent hot shivers shooting through his body and he moaned deeply in reply. Above him, Toshiro abruptly withdrew and ordered him to strip and then to lie down on the desk. Slowly removing his clothing, he admired the glazed look in his lovers’ eye and cheekily asked him if he liked what he saw.

His lover was in a playful mood today, and it suited Toshiro down to the ground. Growling out orders and giving highly explicit answers to all of Byakuya’s questions and queries, was making his blood boil in his veins. Watching as his lover climbed up onto the desk and spread himself out was enough to make Toshiro’s breath catch in his throat. Quickly shucking off his own uniform, he stepped up onto the chair and then up onto the desk. Standing tall over his prone lover, his lover who was making such delicious noises and begging so huskily for him to do wicked, wicked things to his more than willing body was causing all of Toshiro’s blood to relocate to his groin, leaving him feeling distinctly light-headed. 

Byakuya could definitely see what it was that Matsumoto-fukutaichou found so endearing about upsetting her Captain. With his eyes flashing and his skin flushed, Toshiro was absolutely adorable. Of course, being able to see that the flush extended right down his chest was an added bonus that he was sure the Tenth Division Lieutenant had never been privy to. Running an inviting hand down his chest, stopping just short of his own arousal, Byakuya asked his lover what the holdup was. Staring up into dilated turquoise eyes, he slowly reached down to take hold of himself.

Crashing to his knees, Toshiro grabbed Byakuya’s hand and pinned it to the desk with a growl. In this place at this time, the organ belonged to him, not to the man whose blood was sustaining it. Leaning forwards, he claimed his lovers’ lips for a passionate kiss before slowly nibbling his way down the muscular chest. Shuffling backwards, he raised his head for a moment to admire Byakuya’s wonderfully debauched appearance, before dipping his head to lick a damp stripe up the straining length. The moans that issued forth at his actions spurred him on, and he parted his lips to take the organ into his mouth.

Just as Toshiro was poised above him, his mouth open and willing, the door behind them was flung open violently and a horrified gasp filled the air. Unwillingly turning his head to look at the intruder, Byakuya was horrified to see his Lieutenant. Between his thighs, Toshiro looked like a startled rabbit, unsure of whether to run or to face down the looming humiliation. Then, just as suddenly as he’d appeared, Renji slammed the door shut and was gone; but not forgotten. Sitting up, Byakuya tried to put his arms around his lover but was shooed away as Toshiro climbed down off the table, completely limp, and started getting dressed.

He didn’t think he’d ever been as mortified as he was right at this very moment. The thrill of nearly being caught, as in being able to hear people moving around close by, was one thing but have the door thrown open like that with no warning was something else entirely. The fact that is was Toshiro himself who hadn’t locked the door was also a major source of embarrassment. Feeling much better fully clothed again, he allowed his lover to wrap cloth covered arms around him and hold him tight. The way that Byakuya’s heart was pounding was clear indication that his lover was equally upset by the intrusion.

Renji rubbed his face with his hands distractedly. That was a sight that he wished he’d never seen. Knowing that your Captain was in a relationship with another man was one thing, but seeing him spread out, in all his glory, on your desk with his lover, equally naked, poised above him was something else entirely. He wished that he had something that could erase that image from his brain forever. What he needed right about now was a drink, and a stiff one. And perhaps some people to help him forget. Completely forgetting the errand that he had been running, he took off out of his Division to gather up some sake and some friends to help him drink it.

The next morning, lying in bed contentedly with Toshiro asleep in his arms, Byakuya pondered on how to approach his Lieutenant. It was clear that he would have to speak to the man, but what to say? Running a hand through the thick white hair resting on his shoulder, he decided that he would leave the decision until he got to the office; with any luck Renji would be so embarrassed by what he’d seen that he wouldn’t mention it at all. Perhaps he could also organise to conduct some field exercises so that they at least wouldn’t have to see each other for several days.

Sitting down at his desk, Toshiro looked at the paper that Matsumoto handed him with a laugh. Skimming the page, he quickly noticed the small heading ‘busted’ beneath which appeared to be an account of what Renji saw when he threw open the door so unexpectedly. Toshiro wanted to die. He wondered briefly if it was possible to buy up every paper on sale, but a quick glance at the sun raised high in the sky; put a damper on that idea. Tapping his fingers idly, he considered the possibility to doing some survival training with his newest recruits to see what they were capable of. 

In a mad flurry of paperwork, Byakuya had everything organised by the time Renji finally slunk into his office. Having already seen the paper, and its article, and gotten over the humiliation and anger at his subordinate, Byakuya greeted his Lieutenant politely and then handed him the pile of paperwork before striding out the door. In the main courtyard were the young recruits who’d answered his summons. Giving what was supposed to be an inspiring pep-talk; he led them out of the Division and set off towards the forest, hoping that he wouldn’t meet any of the other Captains.

Handing Matsumoto a report for Yamamoto-soutaichou, after having explained his proposed actions, Toshiro gathered his gear and stepped outside. The speculative stares from his subordinates were enough to heat the blood in his cheeks and start an irritated tic in his forehead, but he still did his best to ignore them. With any luck, by the time he got back, they would’ve found something or someone else to gossip over. Gathering up his unit of recruits, he marched them out of the Division grounds and headed towards the mountains. If they wanted to work for him, then they would have to get used to the cold.

Sitting at the bar with Rangiku, Renji laughed as he suddenly realised how similar their Taichou’s really were. The rumours were only going to be flying thicker and faster when it came out that they had both headed out of Seireitei and into the wilds with their new recruits. After waking up that morning and realising what he’d down, Renji had been sure that his name was going to be Mud and that he’d have to spend the next half a millennia pretending to be a doormat. Stretching out his arms, he grinned hugely and ordered another drink. He had the Division to himself for now and he intended to enjoy it.


End file.
